Moon River
by FemmeFatale55
Summary: When moving to London to live with her mother and stepfather, Andy Brando did not expect anything extraordinary to happen. That is, until she met The Doctor. ON HIATUS
1. When Andy Met the Doctor

Chapter Andy Met the Doctor

I slid further down my seat as Lauren argued with the waiter, again. I watched as Ryan smothered his fries with more ketchup and licked my lips. The other customers were eyeing our table in disgust, while muttering under their breaths. I tried to give them an apologetic smile but it turned out more as a grimace. "Well shut up then," Lauren spat. The waitress walked away in a huff and Ryan let out a chuckle, ketchup dripping from the corner of his mouth.

"Lauren, why does this always have to happen every time we go somewhere?" Lauren kissed her teeth at me, as she fixed her ponytail.

"Ain't my fault the stupid lady messed up my order, though."

"Forget it." If I slid, any further down my chair my butt would be on the floor.

"Did you see Ariana Grande perform last night on _Chatty Man_?" asked Liese.

"Did you see it, though?" Lauren replied as she chewed her burger.

"She is well fit," Ryan said.

"How is he well fit? She has the body of a 10-year-old." I finally sat up properly in my seat when I spoke and stole some of Ryan's ketchup-soaked French fries.

"Ain't it, though?! Ya know I don't really like her all that much, though. I think that innocent act she puts on is just a front, right? You know Miley Cyrus? You know Miley Cyrus, though? I think that soon she's gonna be taking her clothes off and twerking like Miley Cyrus and come through swinging like a wrecking ball. You know what I mean, though?"

"That's exactly what I think!" Two years of friendship with these three and people still wonder what we have in common. When I first moved to the U.K., I rarely spoke to anyone except my mother and stepfather. The first week of school, everyone kept asking me what life was like back in America. I got tired of it by the second day and gave one-word answers. Lauren asked me what part of America I was from and when I said Florida, she went on a crazy rant about the beaches, climate and Disneyworld that made my head spin. After she finished I gawked at her before laughing for the first time in months.

"Hey, whatcha laughing for?"

I chucked. "I'm sorry; it's just that, no one has made me laugh like that in a long time. You're funny."

"Innit, though? I should be a comedian. I'd have to give up my singing career, though."

Soon she had me telling raunchy jokes, while I was one of the only people that could reel her in. With Liese and Ryan, we made a unique group that always had people talking. I got them to study and they brought me to house parties.

"We better get going though if we're gonna catch the movie." Lauren, Ryan and I silently agreed with Liese. We crammed that rest of our food into our mouths, paid, then ventured out onto the streets of London. Lauren and Liese were chattering beside me while Ryan bobbed his head in sync with the music blasting through his headphones. I weaved my small frame through the crowds, blocking them out. Gazing through a window shop, I came to a stop. Walking over to the store, I thought my mother would love the painting on display. She was really into space and travelling. The striking colors of the solar flares bouncing off the shields of the spaceship made for an impressive image. I heard Liese complaining behind me. I told them I'd meet them there and to buy my ticket for me if I'm late and I would pay them back later. They shrugged, walked off and I turned my attention back to the painting.

"Brilliant, isn't it?" A voice startled me out of my thoughts. I swung my head to the side. A lanky man dressed in a tweed jacket, suspenders and a bowtie was smiling at me.

"Oh, yeah, it is. I was thinking of buying it for my mother."

"Really?" he questioned. His sharp gaze had me nervously toying with the ring on my finger.

"Oh yeah, she has this weird interest in space. Gets a foggy look in her eyes just thinking about it."

He nodded, fixing his jacket. "Do you happen to have to the time?"

"The time? Oh well it's…" I trailed off, pulling my phone out my pocket."…5:43."

"5:43? I must have overshot her. I meant to be here at noon. Ah, well can't do anything about it now, now can I?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Anyways, must be off. Thank you for the time and you be sure to get that painting." He wandered off before I could respond, sinking into the crowd.

Inside the store, I made a down payment on the painting with my credit card and bought a sun keychain before continuing on to the theater.

The painting did not cost that much, only 182 pounds. I finished paying it off a few days later. I would pick it up right before Christmas, which was not for another two months.

My mother had better love it.

I was again walking the streets of London when I almost got plowed over. "Sorry miss, got to run. I'm in a hurry!" I saw a familiar tweed jacket racing down the sidewalk. He was weird and rude.

Something glinted out the corner of my eye and I saw a grey, black, white, and rose-gold looking pen with a green stone at the top. I bet that bowtie wearing lunatic dropped it when he ran into me, I thought.

He was already out of sight by the time I noticed, so I pocketed it and made my way home.

After dinner, I took the pen out my jacket and examined it. It did not seem to have a cap or a twistable part. Concluding it was a laser pen, I fiddled with it trying to find the button to turn the laser on. The grey clamps around the green stone lifted while the stone glowed. The pen made a sort of whizzing sound.

Not really much of a laser, I thought. Pointing it at a wall, no green dot showed up. I pointed it at closer things like my nightstand, a book, and my alarm clock.

It turned off. My freaking alarm clock turned off. Plugging it out then back in did not help. Throwing the pen back in my jacket, I grabbed my alarm clock to get my stepfather to fix it before I went to bed.

He never fixed it. Let me correct myself, he could not fix it. I had to use my phone as an alarm, which was much better since I got to wake up to a song rather than buzzing sounds like a game show.

I nearly fell off my seat as the subway, or tube as they call it over here, came to a rough stop. Readjusting my glasses, I looked around at the other passengers. There was not that many on. Most had a seat, the others stood next to the poles with disgruntled expressions. One was tapping his leg noisily beside a burly man who looked like he wanted to inflict bodily damage to him any second. I felt my eyes widen as I realized the foot tapper was the same person who almost ran me over. He was still wearing that same tweed jacket. Did he own any others? I swiveled around in my seat, hoping he did not notice me staring at him. After sending a tweet about this mess, I played _Subway Surfers_ on my phone, wishing I could ride out of there like the character in the game. Someone cleared his or her throat in front of me. Looking up as the popo caught my character; I saw the tweed-jacket-bowtie-dude, again. His chin looked very prominent from my position.

He pointed to the seat I had my feet upon, "is that seat taken?"

Shaking my head, I removed my feet and he sat down next to me.

We sat in an awkward silence, taking several glances at one another. He opened his mouth a couple of times to say something, but shut it quickly.

Building up the nerve, I finally said, "Are you stalking me?"

He did that mouth thing again.

"What? What? No! Stalking you, not at all."

"Yes, stalking me. I keep seeing you everywhere. This is the third time and I gotta say it's getting kinda creepy."

A pause. "Coincidence."

"Coincidence? I don't believe in coincidences."

"Me neither!" He grinned brightly, mimicking a child's smile.

"Then why did you?- Never mind, forget it." I sat back in my chair.

"What's your name?" I squinted at him.

"My name? Its name Andy. Well Alexandria, but don't call me that. Andy Brando."

"I like it. Andy Brando. Alexandria. Classic name. Do you by any chance have AB blood?"

"AB blood? I'm not sure. Never needed blood… What's your name?"

"I'm the Doctor."

"The Doctor? Of What?"

"Well nothing really. And anything. Officially, I do have a doctorate from the Prydonian Academy. But I dabble in different fields, so I am a doctor of many things." Okay weirdo. Every time he talked, he made gestures with his hands. I mean I do that sometimes, but not as often and as crazily as he would.

He twirled one of my braids with his finger and said, "So Andy Brando, I don't tolerate many things. For example, I hate stupid people and people that don't have a lick of bravery in them. What about you?" He had no concept of personal space. I shifted in my seat, trying to create some space between us, but he leaned in closer.

"What about me?"

"Are you a broken record?"

I scrunched up my face. "A broken record?"

"There you go again. You might as well be a parrot." Did I mention how rude he was? I yanked my braid back and put it in a tight ponytail to prevent him from touching it again.

"Well can you blame me? With you talking and acting crazy like that, it's a wonder anyone can speak properly around you."

"I have that effect on people." Smacking his lips together he continued, "You seem like a smart girl, have you noticed anything strange being reported on the telly?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Strange as in some guy trying to eat another's heart but leaving with a lung instead?"

He balked slightly. Slightly. "No, no, no. Have they been reporting any mass disappearances? Come on Brando; use that clever brain of yours."

I thought back to the past two weeks. There was one afternoon, when busloads of people were reported missing. It was odd, even for London. A few other buses never came back from routes out in the country as well. But what did that have to do with anything?

"Yeah, I do remember hearing about some disappearances-"

"Brilliant! Now the tube has stopped on the way to a destination. What do you make of it?"

I was getting tired of all these questions. Why couldn't he just come out and say what he wanted to say? I hated it when people wasted my time.

"Listen, dude. There's nothing wrong with the train. They probably just stopped it because there's too many rats on the tracks or something. Like on that one episode of _Seinfeld_. This isn't a horror movie, so relax." I patted his hand in an effort to show some comfort.

He frowned and shook his head. "Maybe I was wrong about you being clever."

I reeled back, insulted. The nerve! Here I was trying to calm him down because clearly, he has a few screws loose and he calls me stupid.

"At least I have common sense, unlike you," I blurted out.

His frown deepened and disappointment shone in his eyes. My cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Okay, maybe that was a tad uncalled for. However, I had said worse. And he's a grown man for God's sake, he can take it.

Another awkward silence.

I continued playing _Subway Surfers _to kill time, while the Doctor kept moving in his seat.

The train jolted forward after a half-hour past. I sent the Doctor a smug smile. Crestfallen, he slumped back. But, I was not going to let him rain on my parade, and kept on smirking.

I wanted to get off the train fast. I could not stand another minute of it. I already decided to get off at the next stop and take a cab home. Therefore, when the train came to a stop, I got up and said to the Doctor, "who's the clever one now?" The doors opened and a wall of sound, sight and smell immediately hit me.

People cried, shook, and bled on the tiled floor before me. Officers were pointing their guns at a group of men with scarlet skin, bulky muscles, and canine teeth. Their eyes shone red and their bodies were etched over with black tribal markings. They growled at the officers who shuffled back in panic. Stacks of corpses were off to the side with only bones and clothing left. My stomach turned at the putrid smell. There were many ways to describe it. Like someone had pumped the shit out of hundreds of intestines and left it to rot in the sun. Like a skunk had crawled up someone's ass, died, then the person exploded and the skunk mist mixed with the lovely smell of day old shit. Like decaying meat, sour milk and bad eggs with a heaping pile of dog shit on top. Like you are in a room of fat guys who had binged on Taco Bell, threw up, then crapped atop the vomit. I swayed a bit at the foul scent and clamped my hands over my mouth before projectile vomiting, which then made me vomit again from the smell. My body shook and I tried observing the station to distract myself. I closed my eyes after noticing a green pus seep from a dying child's bite mark. A warm breath tickled my ear and the Doctor whispered, "me."


	2. When Andy Met the Doctor Part 2

Chapter Andy Met the Doctor Part 2

The Doctor bounced off the train over to an officer off to the side. I noticed one of the monsters leering at me I followed behind, not wanting to be alone. The officer also had the green pus running down his arm. I needed a gas mask.

"Hello there Officer… Shumway. Right, so, I'm the Chief Scientific Advisor of the Ministry of Defense. You can call me the Doctor," he added," oh and this is Andy Brando, my assistant." The Doctor flashed a wallet with a white blank card. I confusedly inspected it when Officer Shumway nodded. Did he actually believe him? The card was blank!

The Doctor winked at me.

Officer Shumway told us," it was the bloody weirdest thing. Out of nowhere, out walk those things on the tracks. One of my mates, Todd, bless his soul, walked over to 'em and started questioning 'em. Next thing you know, one takes a bite out of his face! Another finishes him off, and by the time I make my way over it takes a bite out of my arm! One of the other officers fired at 'em and I was able to get away. They spread out and started eating everybody. By the time, we were able to corner 'em, they had sealed off all the exits so we're trapped with 'em until someone on the outside gets help. But we're running out of bullets to hold 'em off and they don't kill 'em anyways, just injures 'em for a while then they heal. Bloody bastards." Shumway paused, hissing in pain as more pus poured out his wound. The smell made me feel faint.

"I don't know how much longer we can hold 'em off till help comes. The smell in here is making people delirious and the blood, suicidal. My arm is fucked up and they'll have to cut it off-" He stopped, hearing a gunshot go off. The monster groaned in pain and fell to the back of the pack." I might not make it out of here." Shumway finished.

"Well the good news is that I can promise to get you out of here. The bad is that you'll definitely be losing that arm. When the Vulture Demon bit you, that's what they are, Vulture Demons. He injected a poison, which is disintegrating the muscles and tissues in your arm. Makes it easier to bite and chew through."

I grimaced, he continued," now, they are easy to defeat. All we need is fire but a really big one," he gestured with his arms the size. "Unfortunately, I can't make one without the right tools but I may be able to reason with them. Get them to back down." I told you he was insane. I was right about the common sense thing." As for your arm, if only I had my sonic. I could analyze how much longer you'll have with it. And see how much longer it'll take before the poison spreads to the rest of your body, killing you."

"I can't feel my arm no more," Shumway whimpered.

"Oh, oh, oh, that is bad. We maybe have an hour and a half before it spreads and it's too late to save you. But it's hard to tell without my sonic. Lost it yesterday. Haven't found time to replace it yet-"

I cut him off. "What this?" I asked pulled the sonic out of my jacket.

"My sonic!" cried the Doctor.

He grabbed it from my hand, giving it a big kiss. Shumway and I exchanged looks of bewilderment.

"I thought it was a laser pen," I said.

"A laser pen?! No, no. This is a sonic screwdriver. It can do most anything. It is not a _laser pen_." He pointed it at Officer Shumway's right arm, the green stone glowing once again.

"Ah, like I said before, about an hour and a half till it's too late to save you. But I can guarantee you'll make it out of here alive. I'm the Doctor."

Turning to me he said, "Why didn't you return it earlier?"

I shrugged. " I was distracted by your abnormally large chin, the train breaking down, oh and 'Vulture Demons', who apparently like to eat people's faces off, like the guy on bath salts in Miami." I kissed my teeth, glancing at the Vulture Demons.

"My chin is not abnormally large," he whined.

Sharing another look with Shumway, I chuckled.

"Whatever you wanna tell yourself."

After feeling his chin, the Doctor said, "Well let's get a move on. We've got a station full of people to save." Moving past me, he bounded over to the line of officers holding off the Vulture Demons.

Shumway shrugged with his good shoulder and followed him. Sighing, I went as well and caught up just as the Doctor was about to talk down the pack of Vulture Demons.

"Right, hello, I'm the Doctor. Now you have been eating these humans. Which is bad. You can't go around eating people's faces off! That's not very polite. Now, why don't you run off back to your planet and leave the poor humans alone. How bout it?"

Silence fell as everyone within hearing distance stared at the Doctor. Well, crazy people can be quite foolish. I thought he was supposed to talk them down, not talk down to them.

A Vulture Demon at the front lunged at the Doctor. An officer grabbed his jacket and pulled him behind the wall of officers as more shots fired.

Smacking him on the arm I yelled," I thought you were supposed to be helping not making things worse?!"

He smiled guilty. "Something like this always ends up happening. But I fix things. Eventually."

I blew a raspberry. I noticed the line of police eyes were watering and the stench of death assaulted me. The smell was coming from the pack of Vulture Demons. I backed away, pulling the Doctor with me.

"I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe." I wheezed out. My eyes were watering like the officers. The smell did not seem to have an effect on the Doctor.

"There you go with the broken record thing again," the Doctor said.

"…Shut… up." It took a lot of effort to say that. The Doctor eyed me up and down. Taking my arm, he nodded at Shumway and dragged me over to a far off corner of the station.

"You weren't that affected when you first got over there," Shumway stated.

Placing my hands on my knees, I slid down the wall. "I think my fear was distracting me."

I breathed more deeply. My body was suffering from the lack of oxygen. The smell was not as prevalent over here, though. I watched as the Doctor paced back and forth. The sight was making me dizzy.

"Okay, we need a new plan. Obviously, they are not going to surrender and we are running out of resources to keep them contained. We need to make a fire. A really, really big, fire. Maybe we can burn something. "He looked wildly around the station.

"Making a fire won't do anything unless we can get them on there. And a fire will take too long to kill them. No, no, we need something more powerful." He rubbed his hands together and shifted on the balls of his feet.

"May I make a suggestion?" I piped up after a moment of silence.

Grabbing the Doctor's outstretched hand; I stood up but wobbled a bit.

"You have a plan?" Shumway asked.

"Depends; does anyone in here have any hairspray, nail polish remover, gum, a cigarette, a lighter, and a giant trash can?"

Looking between the two men, I watched their faces change from curious to bemusement.

"Uh, yeah here's a light and fag. And I'm sure one of the ladies has… hairspray and nail polish remover. But what is this going to do?" Shumway pulled out the said items and handed them over.

"It'll create a big explosion. But listen; I need you to get the Vulture Demons on the tracks and everybody as far away as possible. Do you think you can get the other officers to use all their bullets to get them there?"

"I'm sure I could. But that leaves us defenseless." Shumway's arm hung limply by his side; more pus was seeping out. My eye twitched at the smell.

"Don't worry about that. If my plan works, they'll be dead and you'll be on your way to a hospital."

The Doctor nodded in excitement. "I see where this is going; you clever, clever, girl you. I was wrong about you before. You are brilliant." He cradled my cheeks in his hands. I took them off my face and put them on his cheeks.

"Don't say that just yet. I could end up killing us all."

He waged a finger at me. "No, no. This will be cool, your greatest achievement thus far. You get to say you saved a station full of people." He grinned and winked.

I smiled back. "Well I'm sure you've done better. But we need to act fast. Doctor, can you get around and ask if anyone has nail polish remover and hairspray? I have gum. While you're at it get everyone as far away from the tracks as possible. Shumway, go tell the other officers the plan. I'll tell you when to give them the cue to start."

Simultaneously, they went off to do their separate duties. I pulled out a piece of gum and chumped on it loudly.

Five minutes later, I was pouring the nail polish remover in the trashcan along with the hairspray. I smoked the cigarette a bit after sticking the gum to the inside of the trashcan. I nodded at Shumway, who gave a whistle to the line of officers. They made a tight circle around the Vulture Demons and started firing at them. Slowly, they led them to the train tracks. The Vulture Demons fell back onto the track, next to the subway train we had gotten off. Sticking the lit cigarette on the gum, I backed away. The Doctor squeezed my shoulder then lifted the trashcan above his head.

"Get ready boys, I'm about to blow you away."

He couldn't be cornier if he tried. The Doctor tossed the trash can onto the Vulture Demons, and then sprinted over to Shumway and me.

My makeshift hairspray bomb went off in a ball of flames. The tongues licked the train and blew off the very front. The blast shook the entire station, sending some people to their knees. The stench of death shot up into the air, it mixed with the smoke and choked the air. It was hardly breathable for a few minutes.

After the smoke cleared, people made their way over to the ledge, to check if they were truly dead or not. A pile of ash was all that was left of them.

"Ring-a-round the rosie-"

The Doctor continued, "A pocket full of posies-"

"Ashes! Ashes!"

We smirked at each other as we said the last line together. "They all fell down!"

Laughing, he said, "normally, I don't celebrate the demise of my current advisories with a nursery rhyme but today I will an exception for a one Miss Andy Brando."

The Doctor kissed my forehead then clapped his hands together. "Right, then someone should clean all that up. I can't, I've got important scientific advisory things to do. Bye-bye Officer Shumway. Get that arm fixed up quick, will ya?" He furiously shook Shumway's good hand.

"And you, Andy Brando, I will see you soon."

He grabbed my hand and kissed it. Waving good-bye, he went off to who knows where after he blew open the exit doors with his sonic screwdriver.

Wait a second! He could have opened those doors a long time ago. I could have been home by now. That son of a-

"He could have opened those doors before, couldn't he?" Shumway questioned, cutting me off mid-thought.

"Duh."

"Hey, where did you learn to make that bomb?"

"_Burn Notice_," I deadpanned.

An hour later, Shumway was in surgery, along with other civilians who were injured by the Vulture Demons. One of the officers made sure my name was kept out of the press. My parents knew I was there, but no one outside those present knew of my involvement in the incident. My parents made me take the bus and or a cab wherever I needed to go now. Their paranoia was resilient.

Two weeks later, while walking home I spotted a blue police box on the corner of the street. Standing next to it with his arms folded was the Doctor. He smiled when he finally noticed, right when I was about to turn around and walk the other way.

"Andy Brando, lovely day isn't it?"

"Doctor? What are you doing here?" I fixed him with a suspicious look.

"I told you I would be seeing you again soon; came to keep my promise. I didn't overshoot her again did I?" He looked at the police box.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Um, I'm not sure what you mean by tha- "He cut me off.

"How long has it been since you've last seen me?"

"Oh, uh about two weeks," I shrugged.

"Brilliant! I actually got it right this time. Now, would you like to join me inside my blue box? I want to show you something."

I hope he does not want to show me what I think he wants to show me.

Deciding that I could take him if he tried anything I replied, "Isn't it gonna be a little cramped?"

"Nah. You'll find that it is very roomy." He winked.

I think he has eye problems.

"Fine, but you go first."

Flashing me a giant smile, he opened the door and went inside. Peeking in, I let out a gasp.

"Told you."

I goggled, walking inside. It looked like in a huge control room with three levels; at least I think it was a control room with a hexagonal console in the middle. It reminded me of a teched out Home Underground.

"Do you like it? It used to be neony but I changed it back a while ago. Never really liked the new design." He snapped his fingers and the door closed.

"It's… spacious… bigger on the inside… what is this place?"

I crept over to the console and touched the buttons. The Doctor watched me closely.

"It's the TARDIS."

"What? Is that even a proper word?"

"TARDIS. It stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space. She's a time machine; and a spaceship; a time machine and a spaceship. Isn't she beautiful?"

I nodded. "Gorgeous. A time machine? Is that why you've got the same clothes on? You've been jumping through time wearing the same clothes. Compared to our first meeting from three weeks ago, it must be the same day for you."

I placed my hand on my hip and looked at him expectantly.

"Well, I've been busy. Tracking down Vulture Demons takes a lot of time, you know. You're taking this better than most."

"I'm holding it in. I might have a panic attack soon. Speaking of Vulture Demons," I pointed a finger at him, "you said that there were disappearances, meaning that they would have been doing everything in secret. Why did they take over an entire subway station? "

"I suppose they got tired of only eating small amounts of people's faces off and decided to go for a bigger meal. Good plan; I would have done the same if I was them."

"And what's up with that paper you showed Shumway? It was blank but he believed you anyway when you said you were a Scientific Advisor for the Ministry of Defense."

He stopped fiddling with his bowtie. "What? It was blank? Oh that can't be right."

Pulling it out his jacket pocket, he flashed it at me.

"No, still blank. I'm guessing it's not supposed to do that."

Shoving it inside his jacket he said, "No no no, it's not. Do you know what this means?"

The Doctor turned on his heels and bounced about the room. He did not wait for me to answer.

"It means, Andy Brando, that you might be a Saturnyn"

"What? Are you just spurting out nonsense now?"

"Course not. Tell me, can you see yourself in reflections? Don't answer that, of course you can. This means that your IQ level is at least above average, higher than I thought before. You can be a genius if you wanted." I blinked.

"Not yet at least, you have untapped potential. If you continue to use that clever mind of yours to, I don't know, solve mysteries and just being in my presence, you'll eventually get there."

The Doctor leaned forward and knocked his fist lightly against my skull. I swiped at him, slapping him on the cheek.

"What are you? And why am I here? There's no mysteries to be solved in here but how your ego ever got that big." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"That hurt," he rubbed his cheek. "I'm a Time Lord-"

"Time Lord? That ego of yours has gotten bigger already."

"-Yes, yes, Time Lord. I have two hearts and a spaceship, that good enough for you? As for why you're here, my last travel companion Clara, said she needed a holiday from me-"

"I can see why," I interrupted.

Ignoring my comment he went on"-and ever since I've been shopping for a new one. And you, you clever cheeky girl, are perfect."

"Glad to know I'm just the replacement." I picked at my nails and rolled my eyes.

"There's that cheek I love." I fought off a smile.

"Let's say I do decide to travel with you, where would I sleep? Are there any bedrooms through that hallway?" I pointed to it.

"The TARDIS is infinite. You could have your own wing if you want. All built around your wants and needs."

That sounds tempting. He makes a good proposal. I might be giving in here.

"Do I get my own key?"

The Doctors face lit up. "Oh! Yes, yes of course. But before we finalize anything, how old are you?" His expression was serious for once.

I cocked an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Why? Well, my new rule is that I only travel with adults. That's why. Too much danger for minors and I don't want to deal with parents."

"Well it just so happened that I'm 18. I took a gap year so I'm a year behind than I'm supposed to be."

Okay, so I lied. But he would have never let me go if I told him the truth. A little white lie won't hurt anyone.

"Perfect! Since you are new to traveling through all of space and time, where would you like to go first?" He asked a permanent grin on his face.

Thank the Lord, he believed me.

I tapped my chin, thinking. "Anywhere through time and space? Take me to a planet outside this galaxy. Somewhere you've never been. In the future," I added.

The Doctor's grin got bigger, if possible. "I knew I'd have fun with you. Most want to stay on earth."

He jumped all around the console, pushing buttons and flipping switches. I carefully observed everything. He turned to me.

"Right, Andy Brando. You better hold on," he placed his hand on a lever. I grabbed onto a bar.

"Ready. Set," he pulled down the lever.

"GERONIMO!"


	3. Jungle Fever

I know it's been two weeks but I had a hard time finding time to write, type and edit it. It's a filler so don't get too excited. The real action is being saved for next week. P.S. there is some heavy foreshadowing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who but I do own Andy, all other original characters and the plot.

* * *

><p>Jungle Fever<p>

The TARDIS shuddered and groaned out a noise. I let go of the bar once I felt the ship stop moving. It was somewhat anti-climactic; I expected it to move like an airplane taking off, but at least my ears did not pop. Walking back over to the Doctor I said, "have we arrived at our destination or are you still picking?" A screen appeared and the Doctor swiped across it, looking at various planets. All right so he is choosing.

"Doctor?" I waited until he looked away from the screen with a raised eyebrow.

"What is it Andy?" He asked patiently.

"How long are we gonna stay here? I know this is a time machine and all, so you can get me back before dinner, but I can't get my uniform dirty. I mean, unless you have a washer and dryer?"

The Doctor looked at me as if he could not believe was I had said. Shaking his head he said," I don't know where it is. But I do know where the wardrobe is." He turned me around and pushed me towards a staircase.

"Go up those stairs, take a left and keep going straight until you see a red door. Should be the tenth on the right. Pick anything you want. Hopefully it hasn't moved since I last went in there. We'll be ready to explore once you get back." He turned back to the screen without another word.

I followed his instructions and made my way to the wardrobe. It looked more like a department store than a walk-in-closet. I shuffled through the clothing and quickly picked an outfit, still stunned by the sheer size of the place.

When I got back to the Doctor, he was still staring at the screen. I cleared my throat.

The Doctor's ears perked up. "Oh, done already? That was quick." I walked over and peered at the screen. I saw the word 'reptilian' and shook my head at him, frowning in disgust. The Doctor flicked to the next one.

"Doctor, how many people have traveled with you besides Clara?"

The Doctor eyed my face for a moment before saying, "a lot, why?"

"Nothing, it's just I found more dresses than bowties in the wardrobe." I answered with a tug at his bowtie.

"I'll admit I've traveled with more females than males. Can't have too much testosterone in here at one time. Why, jealous?"

The Doctor smirked at me. I gave him a blank stare in return.

"Not even. But it does beg the question of your age. You can't be more than thirty and it looks like you've traveled with over a hundred people already."

He sighed heavily. His eyes suddenly looked ancient and lost their childlike twinkle.

"I'm over 1,500 years old, or 1,800. I've lost count, to be quite honest."

"Jesus Christ. You're old as hell!"

He shook his head. "I've known beings that have lived far longer than that. I just hope I age better than he did."

"You look good for your age. You must have a good moisturizer." I said playfully.

"Nah, I've just had more than one body." He saw the look on my face and said, "Maybe I'll tell you about it soon."

He diverted his attention back to the screen, signaling the end of the conversation. But I was not done just yet.

"Where are you from?"

He paused." Gallifrey."

"Where's that?"

"Far."

"Oh. Can we go there-?"

"No," he replied abruptly.

"Why not?"

He gave me an annoyed look and I smiled innocently.

"Because it's not there anymore," he spat.

My smile faded and I shuffled my feet awkwardly, avoiding his gaze. "Oh. That's sad."

"Yeah. Well enough of that. I've found the perfect planet for us to explore. Mind you, it took a bit of time."

The Doctor messed around with the controls then pulled a lever. The TARDIS made that funny noise again. He ran down the stairs, pulling me with him to the doors. He opened one and said, "Andy, welcome to Ferrum Gerit."

I looked around, astounded. The streets and buildings were chromed out, and shone brightly under the blue sun. It kinda reminded me of that one episode of _SpongeBob Squarepants_. People strolled through the streets with fluffy umbrellas, dressed very posh-like. Their skin had a blue tint and their hair was bright, neon colors. Over the tops of a few skyscrapers I spotted a vast jungle. It seemed that the jungle surrounded the entire city. I wondered what the other cities were like and if they were as impressive as this one. People gawked at us as we rambled through the streets. Some gave us looks of bewilderment while others looked as if they recognized us from somewhere.

It seemed as though we had walked half the city when the Doctor spotted a Research Center. Inside, the secretary informed us about a tour of the jungle surrounding the city. Apparently the entire planet was covered in it except the city. It cost 10,000 pounds apiece and she muttered under her breath that we probably would not be able to afford it. We ignored her and checked the calendar with the upcoming dates. The next one was not for another two weeks. The Doctor left me to fill out the signup forms while he went to the ATM. I had to make up fake information for the Doctor. He came back with 20,000 pounds in cash and slammed them on the counter for the secretary to sort out while the tour coordinator came out to tell us what we had to bring and wear. She told us we had to wear camouflage to help blend into the surroundings. It was required of everyone. I didn't see what camouflage was going to do for them because of their skin and hair. There was a store across town that sold only camouflage but the Doctor said we could get our outfits from the TARDIS' wardrobe. I bet he had a camouflage suit and matching tie.

We jumped forward two weeks and were at the Research Center waiting for the rest of the group. We got there one hour early because the Doctor wanted to talk to the scientists and expedition leaders about the jungle before everyone else arrived. They explained that even though the wild life was tolerant, we must not wander off because we could get lost in the vast length of the jungle. They gave us a quick run of the rules, regulations, the sights, and creatures we could expect to see. The other members started trickling in.

There were about 30 of us altogether. Most were posh families dressed in silk camouflage which was freaking ridiculous. One woman even brought her three-eyed pink pug along. It was barking and biting at people. The woman's husband had to restrain it. I hoped it would be eaten by something.

A friendly couple came over and chatted us up. They were middle class and had saved up for months to go on the expedition. Both had gone as children with their families but had not gone back in 30 years and wanted to go for their 15-year anniversary. They were a nice break from the other stuffy inhabitants. They simply laughed and said that most of the people were wealthy business owners from all over the galaxy who resided there. Only a small amount of middle class lived on Ferrum Gerit, the others lived on neighboring planets. During our discussion a fellow went up to the Doctor, interrupting us.

"I apologize for intruding on your conversation but sir; I recognized you from long ago. You probably do not remember me, it has been so many years but I wanted to come over and say thank you once again. The Doctor was it?"

The man looked to be in his fifties with a receding hairline and a long mustache. He strongly resembled Teddy Roosevelt.

The Doctor had a puzzled expression.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember ever meeting you." the Doctor said.

"Are you sure? It was about 20 years ago. You saved my planet from destruction along with that young woman you were with."

"I save a lot of planets from destruction. And with many young women. Tell me, did you look different back then?" the Doctor eyed his protruding stomach.

"Not by much. Gained a little weight and lost some hair but nothing too drastic. Maybe… maybe it has not happened to you yet. Yes of course you are a time traveler; a Time Lord. Well good sir, I am Perker Simmons, pleased to meet you."

They shook hands. The Doctor gestured to me.

"This is Andy Brando. This is her first trip out in the universe. How ya doing Andy?"

"Good so far Doctor. Hello Mr. Simmons, nice to meet you." I held out my hand to shake but Mr. Simmons was too busy inspecting my face. He took my hand after a beat.

"Why, you look so different. Hardly recognized you young lady," he said it more to himself, "lovely to meet you Miss Brando." He lingered on the handshake and I hesitantly pulled my hand from him, giving him a small smile.

"Just Andy is fine."

"Then I insist on you calling me Perker, Miss Andy."

"Alright Perk-"

A young boy cut me off. He was a tiny little thing with an adorable disposition. "You're Andy Brando?"

I blinked. "Yes sir."

"But you don't look like her."

I crouched down to his level. "What does she look like?"

"Older. Taller. And other things."

"Other things, well I doubt I'll grow anymore so you must mean another Andy Brando. It's not an uncommon name. Unless of course I'm stuck traveling with this idiot for a long time. Which I doubt. Maybe the Doctor here has met another one." I pointed to the Doctor. He looked at him then back at me.

"I know him, everyone does. He's the goofy Doctor."

"Goofy? When did they start calling me that?"

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Doctor, Andy, this is Johnny Cassio. He's our godson," Miranda announced.

"Nice to meet you Johnny," the Doctor and I said in sync.

Miranda and her husband, Marty, explained that they were keeping an eye on Johnny as a favor to his parents. His parents could not afford to go with him but needed to send him. He was in a special botany program that required him to go on the expedition. I was surprised he was old enough to be in the program. They revealed that he was eleven-years-old but had a condition that made him physically develop later than his peers.

At that point, I had only met a handful of friendly aliens so I stuck close to my little group as we loaded into the trucks with our bags in our laps.

The expedition would last a few days; it varied each trip depending on the members. We rode through the crowds until we came to a magnificently crafted golden gate that led us onto a dirt path and divided us from civilization.

I hopped off the truck and soaked in the jungle. It was remarkably like the jungles back on Earth. The trees were as high as skyscrapers, the shrubbery was thick and all the plants were brightly colored. I did not spot any animals but the scientists said we wouldn't see any until were farther in.

We were ushered in deeper by the group leaders once everyone got situated. In my peripheral view, I swear I saw white feathers that could have belonged to a swan, but when I told the Doctor he said the only swans on the planet were kept as pets and would not be that far out into the jungle without being eaten already.

* * *

><p>The foreshadowing for the next chapter is very subtle but the other ones are right in your face but nothing will happen for those for a very long time :D.<p>

Until next week! (Maybe)

P.S.S I won't be updating next week but the week after because I'm busy studying for the SATs right now. After next though I'll be done. Forgive me :(


	4. The Birds

I really have no excuse for not writing. Just laziness, which is human nature. I hope you can forgive me. Anyway here is part two to the Doctor's and Andy's trip on Ferrum Gerit. It was some violence so I'd recommend you skip it if you are EXTREMELY squeamish. But if not then enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who but I do own Andy, all other original characters and the plot.

* * *

><p>The Birds<p>

It had been a day into our jungle expedition on Ferrum Gerit when everyone in the group had succeeded in irritating the hell out of me. While trekking through the jungle to get to the safe house, one man created so much noise that a pack of wild wolves chased us until one the leaders, Sabor, shot most of them and scared away the rest. I had not seen anything else but an orange toad since then. I made it widely known of my hatred for the idiot, Bridole, while he sulked off in a corner not conversing. Not like anyone would want to talk to him so no loss there.

It was sweltering hot. The heat was getting to everyone. The amount of insults flying around the safe house was comical. The heat brought out the worst in people.

We were resting after walking ten miles to the safe house. We all had blisters and bug bites on our necks. I had a thin sheet of sweat on my skin and fanned myself with my hand before smacking my deck of cards on the table. Another man copied me then scooped up his winnings. I huffed in annoyance then got up to take another cold shower. It would be my second since we got there. Everyone was stinking up the place. All the windows were open but the wind was still, so it provided little comfort. The ones dressed in silk were drenched in sweat and stayed close to the windows, staking their claim. Most of the children played at the doors dressed only in their undergarments because it was too hot for them to put on any real clothes. I would do the same if I was their age.

I was watching the next card game when a black bird flew in and landed on the last winner's head. The woman next to him let out a small scream then swatted at it. It bit her hand and she fell out of her chair in shock. Her husband rushed forward, grabbing the bird by the neck. It lay dead on the floor. A scientist named Paso brought it to another room to examine but not before shooting the husband a cold glare. The rest of us stood in silence as the wife cried in her husband's arms, refusing to have her hand looked at.

A pair of black birds flew in and went right for the hugging couple. The wife screamed and hid behind her husband. They pecked at him and he tried to grab them but his hands were covered in red.

A loud bang frightened us; another bird fell to the floor. The other was flying around the room in circles. A steady stream of black came through the windows and we flew into action. Grabbing anything in sight, we swung at the birds watching them wiggle on the ground. I smacked one with a nearby book when it pecked at my head. The Doctor yelled for help closing the windows. I bashed away the oncoming birds with a frying pan I picked up while he closed the windows. A massive flock was sitting on the tress surrounding the safe house. There was still about 20 in the safe house. More gunshots. I only started hearing them after meeting the Doctor.

A thud echoed in my ears followed by a familiar scream. The screamer's husband lay on the wood floor. His face was deep with cuts and blood was pouring out of his eyes. His side bled from the bullet lodged into it. His wife pressed her hands against the wound. He was either dead or nearly but she tried to stop the bleeding. She wiped his face with her silk scarf then simply flicked her wrist at the bird that was pecking at her. Sabor stood over the husband's body with his shotgun clutched in his hands, still ready to shoot any more birds.

At that moment, a body lying on the ground was the least of our concerns. The birds incessant pecking at the windows was going to have us smothered in feathers and blood any minute. The Doctor gathered everyone up in the middle of the living area.

"Okay, so, the birds are going to break through those windows soon and infest this entire house. When that happens, we need to be out of here and run. Just run." He waited for everyone's nods of approval before putting a finger to his lips. We collected anything we could carry, while keeping our weapons of choice close.

We waited until we heard the sound of the birds bursting through the glass before bolting out the doors. Some of us tripped over the furniture and tumbled over each other to get there. The doorway was stuffed with bodies squirming to get through. The smaller of us, mainly the children were able to slip through easily. I shoved my way out and was met with a black beak. I smacked it with the frying pan as well as others who joined the party.

Soft groans of pain were behind me. I glanced back to see Paso about a foot away.

My eyes widened as a giant red bird flew straight for me. It had a wingspan twice that of an eagle and a beak as sharp as a knight's sword.

I brought Paso down with me as I ducked. My relief was short-lived as I saw the bird circle around. I rolled over Paso, he propped himself up a second before the bird plunged its beak into his neck. It split in two and his head rolled off his shoulders. Blood spurted out like a fountain and I closed my eyes.

The bird left was tearing off Paso's arms as I crawled away. Sabor shot it down.

Miranda urged me up. The woman whose husband had died first was screaming for someone to help her with his body. I ran over and told her there was no time. Her shoulders sagged with defeat, her bloody scarf still clenched in her hand. I took it from her and wrapped it around her neck. She gave a weak smile and sniffled.

I peered inside the now infested house. Screams of pain ripped through the air as the stragglers fought against the birds.

I saw everyone running away from the house and out further into the jungle. Grabbing the widow's hand, we started running with them but she dragged behind, slowing me down.

After running nonstop for what seemed like an hour but was probably only a few minutes we came to a clearing.

There was a terrified silence among the group. The only sounds were that of our breathing.

The Doctor marched up to me.

"What do you think you are doing?" His voice was low.

"Um-I," I stuttered out.

"You had another person killed!" he shouted in my face.

I flinched.

"I-I didn't. It was a mistake. I tried to save him but-"he cut me off.

"You used him as a human shield! I saw you. We all saw you,"  
>he gestured towards the group. I avoided everyone's eyes and stared straight ahead.<p>

"Well what did you want me to do, have that bird skewer me instead? You'd be shopping for a new companion soon."

I knew that was the wrong thing to say when his eyes flashed with anger.

"You're not worthy to be my companion. I guess it's a good thing we came here then. I now know the person you truly are."

He paused for a moment. Bridole took the opportunity to butt in.

"I'd hate to interrupt this lover's quarrel, but we've got more pressing matters to deal with. Like how the bloody hell we're gonna get out of here."

The Doctor nodded three times.

"He's right. After this though, Brando I'm taking you back to earth." He walked over to where Sabor, the other leaders and scientists were.

"How far away from the city?" the Doctor asked.

"About 12 miles. But we can't go back the way we came, they'll be waiting for us. We'll have to circle round which will take longer, but it might be a safer route," Sabor answered.

"Or there might be more waiting. Or maybe we finally run into those animals that idiot scared," Oaks, one of the scientists, pointed to Bridole. Bridole had a dumb expression on his face.

"Well what do you want us to do then smart guy? Walk round the entire planet until we stumble on the city? No. We'll circle round like I said and find the flower field so we can wait for a helicopter to come get us. What's left of us. Got it?" Sabor was a no-nonsense kind of guy.

"And what if I don't want to? Going to that field will put a target on our heads. At least with the trees we have some sort of cover from the birds."

Sabor and Oaks had a stare off.

Sabor flared his nostrils and shot some hot air in Oak's face.

"Fine we will go to the field but we should change our paths a few times to throw them off and stay close to the trees with dense tops."

"Great. Glad you'll be joining us Oaks. Get ready everyone we'll be leaving in three."

Miranda, Marty and Johnny came over to me.

"Oh Andy are you okay? We saw what happened and we don't blame you. It's only human to want to protect yourself," Miranda reassured me. She rubbed my arm.

"Thanks Miranda, but I think the Doctor is sick of humans right now. Is it okay if I walk with you guys? I'll understand if you don't feel comfortable with it."

Miranda and Marty nodded.

"Of course you can Andy. Don't let what the Doctor said get to you."

I half-smiled.

Johnny held out his hand for me to hold. I gave him a toothy grin and grabbed it.

"Watch out little man, she might use you as her next shield," Bridole said.

We ignored him and followed the others as they made their way out of the clearing. We stopped abruptly as the swan I saw earlier landed in front of us.

"You should get of here now," it said.

The only swan I ever heard talk was the one from Swan Lake.

"Another bird! Kill it! Kill it now!" shrieked some old bat.

"Quiet," commanded the Doctor. He crouched down in front of the swan.

"Why are the other birds attacking us? Did we do something wrong?" the Doctor questioned.

The swan didn't answer for a while.

"They are angry. That is all you need to know," it finally said.

"Why aren't you angry with us?" the Doctor pressed.

"I have no reason to be. But get out of here as quickly as possible. Or else you'll be all dropping like flies." With that, it flew off. We stood around bewildered after we couldn't see it anymore.

We kept close to the thicker of the trees like Oaks said. It got very humid and exhaustion kicked in. Half of our water supply was drained after five miles of twists and turns through the jungle. Oaks said we should only take a few sips an hour but people were barely able to keep on their feet. Sweat poured down our bodies, into our eyes, nose and mouths. I took off my camouflage long sleeve shirt and tied it around my waist. I used it to wipe the sweat off my face but soon it was soaked and did nothing.

Delusion was creeping into the group. Some stumbled on with their eyes closed and hand clasped in someone else's, too tired to keep them open. Two more miles and three dropped to the ground. We couldn't help them, not when they hallucinated about the birds pecking at their brains. They were too heavy to carry anyway.

When we came across another clearing, the wolves attacked.

Some didn't put up much of a fight as the wolves tore at their bodies.

I gave Johnny over to Marty and held the dented frying pan. It wouldn't do much damage to them but at least it was something.

A wolf charged straight for Bridole who was next to me with no weapon. He grabbed my shoulders and shoved me in front of him. His grimy mails dug into my skin drawing blood.

"Your turn," he whispered.

I panicked and kicked his shin. He cried out with obscenities. I dove out-of-the-way before the wolf jumped on top of him.

The wolf bit, clawed and tore apart Bridole. His entire body was mutilated. The wolf stared into my eyes before dragging Bridole's body into the jungle.

My entire body shook and I wasn't able to get up.

Miranda, Perker and Marty with Johnny in his arms ran over to me.

"Andy! Andy darling are you hurt? Oh, that bastard got what was coming to him. Can you stand?" Miranda asked.

I shook my head. Nausea swept over me as Bridole's half-eaten face flashed in my head. I was having _that_ panic attack.

"Of course she can't! Poor girl is shaken," Perker exclaimed.

A silence fell as Miranda rubbed my back. Maybe the Doctor was right. I'm definitely not suited to be his companion.

"Andy?"

It was the Doctor. He squatted down.

"It's alright, just breathe. Breathe nice and deep for me." He looked stupid making more gestures with his hand. I calmed down after a minute.

"Come on. You can walk with me." I took his outstretched hand. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders to steady me.

Two hours later, we were near the flower field. I could see it hundreds of feet ahead of us. Sabor said the helicopter wouldn't be there for another hour. We just had to survive until then. People slammed their bodies on the flowerbeds wanting to take a nap; all those miles had worn them out.

I thought back to the aftermath of the wolves' attack. The swan had appeared yet again, warning us to leave now. Marty had yelled at it, enraged. It calmly warned us again then flew off.

Every time more of us died, the swan appeared. I didn't like it and neither did the Doctor. He didn't think it was a good idea to stay in the flower field but most didn't listen. He said the birds would be able to pick at us better out in the open.

The Doctor, Miranda, Marty, Perker, Johnny, Oaks and I stayed close to the trees to wait. There was about 15 of us left at that point.

When the helicopter was ten minutes away, Johnny said he wanted to wait for it out in the field. We tried to change his mind but he argued back. He ran out into field and I chased after him. I caught up to him about halfway across.

"Come back! They're here!" roared Marty.

It was too late though. The birds flocked around us then struck.

We ran as fast as we could but we tripped over the sleeping body of one of the others. We clambered to our feet as the birds started swarming.

Our arms flailed trying uselessly to defend. I hugged Johnny to my chest, he sobbed into my tank top.

The birds nipped and bit at me. My knees caved in under me. I fell to the ground with Johnny still covered by my body. My tank was sticking to the wounds from the fresh blood and sweat.

Suddenly I felt nothing. The birds had stopped. I looked to see the last of the birds fly away from the flower field. The Doctor, Marty, Miranda and Perker were standing right there, relieved.

The helicopter came then. The Doctor healed my back and shoulders with the sonic. When we got back to the city, the Doctor and I didn't stick around. We said our goodbyes to the remaining nine who survived. Sabor didn't make it. Oaks said he deserved it for accidentally shooting that man, because it was reckless.

I showered on the TARDIS. When I was done, my clothes were folded on the bathroom sink.

I joined him in the control room two hours later.

"What took you so long?" the Doctor asked.

"I had to dry my hair. Can't go home with wet hair," I said with no emotion.

The Doctor rubbed his face.

"Listen Andy, I'm sorry about what I said before you're a great companion. But what you did was stupid and selfish. I can't have a companion that jeopardizes others' lives like that."

I nodded in agreement.

"You don't have to leave if you don't want to."

"Well, I do. I want to go home. I need some time to rest after that ordeal."

"Of course."

"But I'll stay on as your companion. I'd love to see more of the universe."

The Doctor finally smiled.

"And I'm sorry about what I did. It won't happen again. I promise," I said.

"Great, great. Let's take you home then."

When the TARDIS landed a few blocks away from my house, I jumped up to leave.

"Wait! When's the next time for another adventure?" the Doctor asked.

"I think a week is good. Next Tuesday. I hate Tuesday so you can make my day. Or ruin it."

"Alright. Tuesday. Every Tuesday?"

"Every Tuesday. Unless I say so. But next time can we please go somewhere peaceful? With no monsters or evil birds. I felt like I was in a Hitchcock movie."

"Don't you love them? But of course. How bout you pick?"

"Okay, goodbye Doctor." I waved.

"Goodbye Andy. See you Tuesday."

* * *

><p>Yay they made up! Well not really but for the most part. This chapter was inspired by Alfred Hitchcock's movie <em>The Birds. <em>If you're into old movies I suggest you watch it. The next chapter will be Halloween themed. Hopefully I'll post it sometime next week, but no promises. Until next time :)


	5. Happy Halloween

I am so unbelievably sorry for taking so long to update. I know I said last time it was because of SATs and that I would have time after them but that was not the case. I also AP tests I completely forgot about, exams and I had to struggle to get my math grade up. I didn't start writing again until the second week of June. But now that it is summer I will have time for more updates. These next three chapters are all tied together. I'll post chapter 6 either tomorrow or in a few days depending on when it gets edited.

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who but I do own Andy, all other original characters and the plot.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5. Happy Halloween<p>

I ruffled up my afro, trying to make it bigger. The Doctor was combing out his fake, 70s mustache, beside me. After the previous week bird disaster, we decided to keep things simple and stay on Earth. I missed trick or treating in America. Even though I was getting too old for it, I liked it more than going to the Halloween parties. I still had to go to the Halloween party with Lauren, Liese, Ryan and Kevin that night but would go trick or treating first with the Doctor.

I convinced him to dress up in matching outfits. I thought Sonny and Cher was a good idea and he went with it.

Tuesday, the Doctor surprised me by finally giving me my own room. It was fairly spacious and later that day, I filled it up with some of my books and clothes. In case, the trips lasted longer than planned.

He hadn't given me my own key though, but I wasn't bothered. I knew he still didn't trust me that much. Truth be told, I didn't trust him all that much either.

"You need a nickname," I said.

The Doctor stopped his combing and raised his eyebrows.

"The Doctor is a nickname", he said

I ignored him, "TD, that's perfect. It's a shorter version of the Doctor."

I almost blinded myself trying to apply fake eyelashes to complete the Cher look.

"TD?"

"It's better than calling you Doc."

"You are not a rabbit. Only rabbits get to call me Doc." He smoothed down his hair to make it look like a bowl cut. It was a little too long for that but whatever.

He continued, "If you get to call me TD then I get to call you something too."

"Andy is a nickname," I mocked him.

"Oh you think you're so clever."

"Not think, know."

He snickered. I shot him an unamused stare.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Great! Come on then."

As you can imagine, the only ones trick or treating were children and their parents. Teenagers were either handing out candy, or scaring the crap out of unsuspecting passer buyers. I was one of the victims. The Doctor just stood and congratulated them as I collected my candy, which had spilled.

The Doctor, uh, TD, was Mr. Cool as we walked though the haunted mazes and houses to get to the candy. I was practically shaking and ran through them as quickly as possible.

We trudged uphill to the richer part of the neighborhood. Our original bags filled up fast. We had to ask for garbage bags to make room for more. We would have stopped and headed back to the TARDIS but everyone knew the rich people handed out the biggest candy bars and when they ran out, they handed out money. Never pass up free money.

As we collected our pounds of candy and wads of cash, sharp screams rippled into the night air. We didn't think much of it until more erupted seconds later. They were different from the screams we had been hearing all night. They were filled with unmasked fear and weren't followed by hounds of laughter. The Doctor and I visibly stiffened the more we heard. Saying hurried thanks, we dashed across the yard and onto the crowded street. We headed towards the screams that were slowly dying out. It was hard to run with our heavy bags, I struggled more than the Doc- TD did. I had to work on that.

Stopping abruptly, I gaped as the child's screams died out completely. A monster or alien had the kid wrapped up in its tentacle-like vines. Flashes of green light emitted from it. The Doctor pointed his sonic at it but nothing happened. A bang spooked us as a blast hit the monster alien thing, killing it. The kid fell to the ground and I checked on him. He was unconscious but thankfully breathing. His skin was white as snow and ice cold. I cradled his head in my lap as the Doctor checked his vitals with the sonic. "That was an Energy Sucker," a voice in front of us said.

We looked up to see a blond woman wielding some type of gun.

The Doctor looked bewildered. "An Energy Sucker? Those aren't supposed to be around for centuries."

The mystery woman smiled putting her gun in her holster.

"Some escaped from captivity. I've been tracking them across the state for weeks. There's only two left. They're somewhere close."

Closer inspections led me to realize how gorgeous she was. And familiar. She reminded me of my stepmother. I hated my stepmother. First time I met her I broke out in tears because she frightened me. I put away those thought as the Doctor stood up, leaving me to sit on the ground with the kid.

"How rude of me, I'm Samantha Green." She stuck out her hand for the Doctor to shake. He accepted.

"I'm the Doct-"

"The Doctor, yes I know. Everyone does where I'm from. Let me say it is such an honor to meet you. I've heard stories of the things you've done since I was a baby. You're brilliant." She was laying it on thick. I rolled my eyes.

The Doctor grinned. "Always nice to meet one of my admirers." Oh please. "And this is Andy. She travels with me."

I waved and gave a half-hearted smile. Samantha smiled and waved back.

"You said there's still two more out there. Do you need help tracking them? Of course, you do and we'll be more than happy to help. We have to get the child back to his mummy and daddy first. We can do that on the way. Hopefully they're close by. Who leaves a child alone on Halloween? This is the perfect time for kidnappers to come and snatch them up. Come on Andy."

I stood with the kid in my arms. He was small enough to carry without effort. The Doctor carried both of our bags of candy. We looked around for any signs of Energy Suckers. The Doctor said they could materialize anywhere and could travel up to 30 miles if they stole enough energy. A bit later, a frantic woman came up to us and tearfully took the kid from my arms. I explained he was found unconscious down the street. The Doctor stepped in and berated the young mother for leaving him unattended. I swiftly dragged him away before he got slapped.

A storm of tentacle vines winded around my ankles out of nowhere. I slammed onto the street. I flung my arms around for something to hang onto. The Doctor gripped my arms and tried to pull me back. Some more vines wrapped around my arms. My shoulders hurt from strain. The vines dragged me over the road and I smashed into the chest of the Energy Sucker. The vines tightened and dug into my skin. I felt the pressure of a thousand needles as the Energy Sucker started flashing green.

The pain was everywhere. Each second that ticked by made it more unbearable. I was growing weaker. I fought to keep me eyelids open. I thought I was screaming but couldn't be sure. I saw Samantha reach for her gun and aim it at the Energy sucker. Anther materialized and knocked it out of her hands, then broke it. Everything was in slow-mo. The Doctor was yelling for me to hang on and fight it. Don't let the pain takeover, he said. It's not really there. Just them using your imagination against you, giving you reason to black out so they can take it without having to fight you back. I think he said all that to distract me, keep me awake.

I saw a streak of light coming closer out the corner of my eye. It hit the Energy Sucker. It howled and its tentacle-vine-arm things unwound and I slid to the ground.

I was half there. My ears were ringing and I felt like I was in a blizzard. The Doctor was talking a mile a minute while he checked my vitals. I think I saw someone familiar walking away into the crowd but Samantha stepped into my view before I could get a good look. She had a stunned expression and looked mildly displeased.

We stayed there while I recuperated. I kept muttering how cold and hungry I was. The Doctor fed me a candy bar and rubbed my arms. Once I had the feeling back in my legs we headed back to the TARDIS. I gulfed down a forth of my candy while the Doctor and Samantha talked.

The other Energy Sucker was shot dozens of times by one of the neighbors. Samantha's mission was complete.

"So why don't you join us?" The Doctor's question surprised us both.

"I have nothing better to do. As long as it's not a problem?"

"Nonsense! There's ways room for more people on the TARDIS. Right Andy?"

I stopped mid bite and swallowed. "Oh, yeah, of course, always" was my pathetic reply. They chalked up my low enthusiasm with low energy.

The Doctor clapped his hands. "Ya see, nothing to worry about. Since you're new on the sexy old girl, why don't you choose where we go next?"

"Well I've always wanted to go to China. Maybe we can see a certain wall being built." Now there was an idea.

"You! I like the way you think."

The atmosphere was broken by the ringing of my phone. I pulled it out and looked at the caller ID. Kevin.

"Hello?"

"Andy! Where are you? The party started an hour ago. Lauren is ready to bite someone's head off."

Oh, right. The Halloween Party.

"I'm sorry. I got held up doing something for my mom. I'll be there in a few minutes. But I don't want to stay that long. I feel tired and have homework to do."

"Alright, just get here fast. It's getting mad in here."

"Okay, bye." I didn't wait for a reply and hung up.

"Who was that?" Samantha asked.

"Kevin… my boyfriend. It seems I'm late for the Halloween party."

"I can drop you off after China. No reason to go so soon and miss the opportunity to see one of the seven wonders of the world."

"Nah. I'm still tired and kinda wanna go. If you don't mind," I added.

"Pssh. I understand. Next stop, party city."

While he set the coordinates, I tried to fluff up my afro again. It was slightly limp but had to do.

The TARDIS landed with its usual wheezing. I gave the Doctor a short hug.

"See you, Andy. Rest up."

"I will. Bye Doctor. Uh, nice meeting you Samantha."

"You too, Andy."

A few days later, my father and stepmother were leaving to go to dinner, without me. My stepmother had made the reservation and my father forgot I was coming to stay that weekend.

I was watching episodes of _Friends_ on my laptop when I heard something landing in the kitchen. When I went to check, I immediately grabbed onto the door as the Energy Sucker tried yanking me towards it. I stomped on the arms until it let go. Scrambling up, I raced across the house with it right behind. Making a split second decision, I ran into the garage. I locked the door and put a desk in front of it. I knew it wouldn't hold forever so I went searching for a way to kill it. I forgot where my father hid the guns but found the next best thing; gasoline and matches.

The Energy Sucker slammed against the door. Steeling myself for the confrontation I pushed the desk out of the way, unlocked the door, held the gasoline, lit a match and opened the door. I doused it with the gasoline then threw the match at it. I watched as it roared in agony. When he was finished cooking I put out the flames with the fire extinguisher.

I called the Doctor.

"Hello, Doctor speaking," he answered.

"Doctor, it's me Andy."

"Hello Andy! How's it going?"

"Not. Well," I gritted my teeth.

"Oh? And why's that. Ran out of candy already? I can always take you for another round. No need for tears."

"I'm not mad about some stupid candy Doctor! One of the Energy Suckers attacked me in my father's house."

"What?! Are you alright?" Concern seeped into his voice.

"Fine, for the most part. Can you pick me up?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be right there." He hung up.

I flung the TARDIS doors open as soon as it materialized. I didn't run into the Doctor though, but Samantha.

"Andy! Slow down. You almost knocked me right over," she said.

"Uh, right. Sorry." I side stepped her and went over to the Doctor, who had his arms open for a hug.

Embracing him, I eyed Samantha as she left the control room.

"She's still here?"

"Of course she's still here, Andy. Why wouldn't she be?'

"I thought she would have left already. I thought China was a onetime thing. Doesn't she have a job?"

"Oh, the Great Wall. Loads of fun that was. You missed an excellent demonstration of an ancient Chinese sword fight. Almost lost a bit of my hair, right here at the top. Well no, we've been off to places for months. Sam has been waiting for her new assignment. "

"Months? You've been off with her for months? That's great." I didn't even try to hide the sarcasm in my voice. "You know what her new assignment can be? Figuring out how that thing got all the way across the sea and into my house when she said she tracked and killed them all." I crossed my arms and left the TARDIS.

The Doctor Followed.

"It's nearly burned to a crisp! What's with you and setting things on fire?" He scanned it.

I shrugged. What was I supposed to do about the giant burn marks?

"Can you drop the body off somewhere else?" I asked.

Samantha emerged from the TARDIS dressed in a bikini and a beach hat. My eyes bulged out.

"We can drop it off before we go to the Virgin Islands. Right Doctor?" She winked at him.

The Doctor started hauling the body on board.

"Come one Andy. You could use a little sun. You're looking a little pale," Doctor said. "Grab your beach towel."

Samantha glared at his back then turned to me.

"Shouldn't you clean that up?" She asked pointing to the burn marks.

"I can't think about that right now. I'll think about that tomorrow."

She looked me up and down. "Come on then. And make sure you bring sunblock. We wouldn't want you to burn, now would we?"

She turned and went back into the TARDIS. I sighed heavily before going to get my beach gear.

* * *

><p>There it is! I hope you enjoyed it. What do you think of Samantha so far?<p>

Don't worry I will keep my promise of updating in a few days. Until next time :)


	6. Brando vs Green

Hey! You see I kept my promise. Here is the second part to the Samantha storyline.

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who but I do own Andy, all other original characters and the plot.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6. Brando vs. Green<p>

The sun was beating down on me harshly. I huddled more under the umbrella. The humidity rose around me from being under there too long. We had been there for days and I was sulking. Samantha dragged the Doctor off to do activities like scuba diving and hiking nonstop. I only went because I didn't want to be left behind on some island to get lost. I didn't want to wait in the TARDIS either because we were at the freaking Virgin Islands.

I felt like a third wheel. I shouldn't have because I was there before her but she was like an attention magnet. I wasn't particularly having fun but I kept my whining to myself for the most part. I couldn't let her know she getting to me.

During the two days, I had a lot of time to think. I would get Kevin to help clean up the burn marks since he was good with building and fixing stuff. That was his thing. I planned all the gifts I would buy for everyone for Christmas, even the Doctor. He would be staying far away from my house for Christmas though; he couldn't be around my parents. Although he did say, he didn't want to deal with parents anyway. So I was safe.

I wouldn't leave him either. I know that's what Samantha has been alluding to ever since we came to the Islands. She been slowing messing with my mind and trying to get me to leave, so it can be just the Doctor and her. The Doctor didn't seem to notice how uncomfortable I was around her. I couldn't let her win. He couldn't replace me that quickly.

I also decided I didn't like the nickname TD anymore. No new nickname had come yet.

Samantha's voice woke me from my thoughts.

"And, you look so miserable. You're not having fun. Why don't you go play in the water?"

Did I tell you she had been treating me like a child the entire trip as well? I know I was still young but to them I was 18 so she should have stopped patronizing me.

Wait she knew I was miserable. Damn it.

"No, I'm fine." I kept my voice neutral.

"Perhaps it's time for you go home And. If you stay your bad attitude will ruin the rest of the trip for the Doctor and I."

She needed to stop calling me And. One more time and I would shove sand down her throat.

She took my hand. "And," I gripped sand in my other hand. "I know you don't want me here. You feel threatened. And there's no reason to be. Either try to have fun and put on a half pleasant smile or we can drop you off home later. Okay?" She gave me what most would think was a sweet smile.

The Doctor walked over with threes cans of soda and gave us one before sitting down on a towel.

"Having fun?" he asked.

Samantha and I shared a look.

"Of course", she said. I just sipped my drink.

Near us, we heard a loud choking noise. An old woman was bent over and her face was turning bright red. A crowd was forming around her. I was getting sick of crowds.

"Four minutes until brain damage", I commented dryly.

The Doctor glanced my way. No one, it seemed could help her. They all just stood watching. She dropped to her knees then laid flat on the sand. The Doctor jumped up.

"Zero minutes until she passes out." Samantha's hand shot out and stopped before he could get up.

"I feel like I'm burning out here. Surely, someone else can help her while we go take a swim." The Doctor got out of her hold, gave her a cold look and then drove his way into the sizeable crowd.

He would have done the Heimlich maneuver if she hadn't passed out. Instead, he swept his fingers across the back of her throat trying to get whatever was stuck out. CPR was next.

Samantha joined us during it.

"Doctor, she looks better already. How bout that swim now?" She tried again.

I shot her a nasty look while the Doctor ignored her.

"Come on, she's just a bag of brittle bones and saggy skin", Samantha muttered. "Hurry up, already. I want to cool off in the water."

I would have backhanded her if I wasn't busy making sure the old woman was okay.

She coughed up a piece of chicken bone a moment later and the crowd cheered. Her family blessed the Doctor a thousand times before bringing her back to the hotel to rest.

When the Doctor stood, Samantha grabbed his arm again.

"Now that that's over lets"- The Doctor ripped his arm out of her grasp. He had a look of controlled fury.

"Never, rush me again. That woman was going to choke to death and you wanted to go for a swim? Do you have any sense of compassion or are you so self-involved nothing else matters?" He sneered at her.

She shrank back and looked wildly around. She resembled a caged animal waiting to break free.

The Doctor composed himself than broke out into a wide smile.

"How bout a swim? Love a swim." He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the water. I looked back to where Samantha still stood. She twisted her hands around then almost tore her hair out. She caught my eye then stopped.

She marched over to where we were and began splashing the Doctor and I. She no longer looked crazed but had that calm playfulness like before.

We swam for a while. I was actually enjoying myself. I swam out farther than them but stayed close enough so I wouldn't be swept away by the waves. I watched them splash around in the shallow part when Samantha dunked his head under. They traded dunks until she let out a bark of laughter. She shoved his head under and wouldn't let him up, all while still maintaining a steady laugh.

I swam to the shallow part then ran to them.

"Hey, stop! You're actually hurting him." I shoved her and she fell back into the water.

The Doctor spurted out some seawater and breathed heavily. He seemed okay after a minute.

Samantha shoved me back but I only stumbled.

"What's your problem Samantha? You're acting completely crazy right now", I said.

She glared daggers at me.

"I don't have a problem, And. It was just a bit of rough housing. You're ruining our trip again. I think you should calm down."

"I think we all should calm down. Come then, to the TARDIS," the Doctor said.

I didn't trust Samantha. Thinking back to everything that happened ever since we met her, nothing made sense.

First, she came out of nowhere claiming to be hunting Energy Suckers, but when one attacks me at my own home, she doesn't bother to show any concern or think it might be smart to search for others in the area. Not to mention it was a different continent than where she said they were. And after that Energy Sucker got a hold of me and was draining me, she made no move to help. Well, her gun was knocked out of her hand then broken by the other one but who only carries one gun? Especially when you're hunting monsters. And then that thing with the Doctor in the water…

Okay, I needed to calm down and plan how I was going to deal with it. Obviously, she was trying to kill us. Maybe if I could get her to go crazy again, the Doctor would kick her out before she could finally get it done. But I couldn't alert her that I knew her plan.

I stomped throughout the TARDIS searching for Samantha. She wasn't in her room, the bathroom, or the control room. I found her in the kitchen half an hour later.

I made myself a sandwich as loudly as possible. I knew she hated when people disturbed her when she was drinking her precious tea.

"Could you keep it down?" Perfect.

"I'm trying to be quiet," I said.

She snorted. "Well, try harder. I like it quiet when I'm having my night tea. You know this."

"Well if you like it so quiet, why don't you go to your room then?"

"Are you purposely trying to annoy me?" I stayed quiet and tore a piece off my sandwich. She smirked. "I know what this is about. You want to get back at me for today. Andy, And, why don't you just leave already? You're not winning. I won. The Doctor choose me as his new companion and the only reason he came back for you is because you damsel in distressed yourself into a situation so that he could come fix your wounds. You're not smart." Oh but I was.

"Really? Because it didn't seem like he enjoyed your company much today. I'm not leaving. I could never leave the Doctor alone with someone like you. I made that mistake once."

Her smirk grew and she shook her head lightly.

"My, my little Andy. Jealousy doesn't suit your fetus features. You aren't the Doctors favorite girl anymore. Just leave already and admit defeat. It's pathetic now."

"Samantha, you really don't want me around the Doctor do you? Is that why you distracted him with random adventures for months? So that he would forget about me and you could properly sink your claws into him? I'm not leaving. Get over it. Or you can leave and the problem can be solved."

"He doesn't care about you. He doesn't want you here. He wants you to leave. So leave."

"The Doctor would never leave me. I'm his friend. We might not be that close but it counts for something. I'm not leaving."

She shook her head pityingly at me. "You said it yourself. You aren't that close. He decided to spend months with me and only knew you for a few weeks. Aren't you the one who used someone as a human shield?" My eyes snapped open wide. "Yeah, he told me about that. Stop fooling yourself and just leave. Leave!"

I snapped. "My God Samantha. I told you a million times already and you're pretending you can't hear me. Well maybe you're gonna hear this. _You_ get all of _your _shit together and get the hell out the of TARDIS cause I'm not leaving. I don't trust you and I don't believe that bullshit story about hunting those Energy Suckers either. Your appearance was just a little too freaking convenient." Screw it.

Samantha's smirk fell and she put down the teacup.

"Why are you so paranoid, huh? Huh?! You always have to ruin everything," she whispered the part. Her hands dug into her hair. She had this crazed glint in her eyes.

"You ruin everything Andy. You've made a fool out of me every time! Never can I have a happy moment with you there." Angry tears were streaming down her cheeks. Her face was contorted into a mix of bitterness, depression and blooming wrath.

"You and the Doctor fly around in your little blue box and crush everyone in your path." I didn't know what she was talking about.

"You have no regard for anyone's feelings!" Her words were quicker now.

"Calm down," I said.

"Sure, try to fix things but you make everything worse. You and the Doctor are not saviors like you want everyone to believe.

"Samantha, I don't know what you're talking about. Calm down." I tried to reason with her. I didn't want her to kill me right then and there.

She was talking unsteadily fast. It was hard to understand her. Every few words a sob would come out and her entire body would shake. My eyes grew alarmed as she let out a scream.

"You're both selfish! I'm doing the universe a favor by getting rid of you two. Everyone you've wronged will thank me. Praise me! Praise me! I will make you so sorry, Andy. I will make you so sorry for what you've done to me."

"Calm down psycho." I raised my hands up in surrender

Her eyes flashed. She snatched the teacup. "I am not psycho!"

She threw it at my head and I ducked just in time. It smashed against the wall. I stayed crouched down, to stunned to move.

"And if I am, it's because of you!" She screamed out. Her face was beat red. Veins were popping out of her forehead and neck while more tears trickled down.

"What's going on in here?!"

The Doctor bounded into the room and surveyed the broken cup, me kneeling on the floor and Samantha about to rampage.

"Andy?" He asked.

I stood up but kept my eyes trained on Samantha.

"And him. You and him," she whispered. She fell into a chair.

"She went absolutely bat shit crazy and threw that at me!" I pointed to the stained wall and broken cup without taking my eyes off of her.

"Alright, Andy." The Doctor carefully picked up the broken pieces and threw them away.

Samantha abruptly got up and stormed past us, out of the kitchen.

"She's crazy. She needs to leave," I said,

"Alright, Andy," the Doctor said more firmly.

I huffed, irritated. "Well aren't you going to kick her out?"

"Not now, let's let her calm down before we do anything."

My eyes twitched.

"Doctor, she's clearly unhinged. And she admitted to wanting to' rid the universe of us'". I said hopping that would get his attention.

The Doctor grinned mischievously. "Did she?"

I looked wearily at him. "Yeah."

He snapped his fingers at me. "I already knew that silly!"

* * *

><p>When I my editor was editing it today she got to the bottom and was like, where is the rest of it? I do love cliffhangers :P<p>

What do you think of Samantha now? What do you think happened to her to make her hate the Doctor and Andy so much? How do you think they'll handle her? I'd love to hear your theories.

The next chapter has yet to be written but I should have it posted some time next week or the following. Until next time :)


	7. Green

I know I know. I haven't updated in MONTHS. I'm really sorry about that and I hope you guys can forgive me. Well maybe not because I'm officially putting this story on HIATUS. I started writing it just after the 2013 Christmas special right after 11 regenerated. So I was still reeling from that and missing him so much. But as the year went by I came to terms with him being gone and with season 8 I was pretty much over it. With the new Doctor I felt less passion for this story and had to force myself to write it. Actually I had this chapter written a long time ago but never bothered to post it. I decided to start another story, a Fairy Tail one. I've already written eight chapters and am so excited for what I have planned for it. Honestly, I don't know if I will be continuing this one because I'll be putting all my energy into the Fairy Tail one. Maybe after I finish that one I'll finish this one. Who knows, no promises. I just wanted to post this chapter to finish this arc up for you guys. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7. Green<p>

My jaw dropped. If he already knew, then why make us hang around her?

"I'm not following. And you didn't tell me?" I tried to keep my voice neutral on the last part but I knew some hurt had seeped through when The Doctor's all-knowing expression faded away.

"Sorry 'bout that", he shook his head. "I didn't know how well you'd handle it if I told you they find out things on their own instead of having it spelled out for them"

I stayed silent. My anger was building up, replacing the hurt.

"I didn't know right away. Not until you had left to go that party. I wanted to figure out exactly what she had against us, but she wouldn't leave my side for a second. Couldn't take a breath without her asking what I was doing it for. I didn't mean for her to almost ruin our friendship, Andy."

I took a deep, low breath and let it out through my nose. "We're not friends Doctor," I said.

He stood up straighter.

I went on. "We're just traveling companies."

He looked down at me and I felt guilty for a moment.

"I thought we were friends," he started. More guilt. "I want us to be friends… I need a friend after…" He trailed off.

"After Clara left?" I asked softly.

He nodded and twitched around a bit. I had a feeling he rarely spoke about his feelings.

"We can be more than travel companions- not like that," The Doctor said, seeing my face. "Mates. I need a best mate. Gets lonely in here without a friend."

I smiled for the first time all day.

"Alright," I said.

"Alright?" He asked making sure.

"Yeah. How did we go from talking about Samantha to friendship so fast?"

"Well she did almost ruin our almost friendship. That is now a friendship."

"Whatever," I said rolling my eyes playing. "What are we going to do about her?"

I waited. The Doctor pushed his hand through his hair.

"Right. I'm not sure about that yet. Surely, once I find out her intent it'll all go smoothly from there-"

"Surely," I mock agreed. He glared at me.

"So, she's just going to stay on the TARDIS?"

"She won't hurt anybody is she's here."

"Just us," I muttered.

The door slammed open and a heartbeat later, Samantha, his eyes cold with contempt. She let out a harsh chuckle.

"Your sonic can't save her today, Doctor." she touched something on her wrist and then we were both gone.

Samantha dropped me down onto the ground as I struggled to regain my senses. My nose and internal organs ached, body felt stiff and I could test blood in the back of my throat. As I hacked up the blood, Samantha surveyed the surrounding paying me no mind.

"You're going to watch your entire existence fade away before you… Bit of a paradox, huh?"

Her chirpiness was off-putting. More so than what she said.

I looked. We were at the trick or treat neighborhood. How did she bring us there?" why did she bring us there?

Samantha had moved into a crowd of people. I heard familiar screams and voices that sent a shill down my spine.

Right there I saw myself wrapped up into the arms of the Energy Sucker. Past Doctor and Samantha were standing a few feet away. Present Samantha aimed her gun at past me.

My human self-preservation kicked in as I kicked Samantha in the back of her knee. She turned around and was met with a swift punch in the nose. She dropped her gun and someone accidentally knocked her over, sending her to the ground, still clutching her bloody nose.

My hand had a dull pain but I ignored it.

I aimed Samantha's gun at the Energy Sucker and pulled the trigger. A streak of explosive light hit it and past me fell onto the road.

I watched my past play put in front of me before turning away to deal with Samantha. She was fiddling with whatever was on her wrist. "If I can't kill her now then I'll have to go back further. Like mama always said, kill it before it grows." Right as she slammed down onto the contraption, I grabbed her wrist.

Same results as before, except I felt nauseous and a bit dizzy on my feet. Samantha shrugged off my sudden intrusion and marched over to the park across the street. A little girl was sitting by herself on the seesaw. I hobbled over to them just as Samantha snatched the child up.

For such a tiny thing, she sure could belt. Her deafening screams weren't helping my thumping cranium.

"Green! Leave her alone! She didn't do anything," I yelled.

The little girl was hitting Samantha on the face with her balled up fists, still screaming with a fountain of tears running down her chubby cheeks.

"Yet. She didn't do anything yet. Use your brain Brando." The little girl opened her eyes at the name. Wide green eyes met mine and it clicked.

I took in a shaky breath. "Green, you can't kill a child. Even if..."

Her ice blue orbs locked onto my green ones.

"Sorry, Brando. But I'll make it quick. Since you are a kid." Her hands wound around her tiny neck as I stood rooted in my spot, unable to move without ending it all.

A gunshot sounded. Samantha cried out and released the little girl.

"I'm calling the police," said a deep baritone voice.

I spun around and again my eyes met green. I swallowed the knot in my throat as I tried to form words. A flurry of brown hair swept past me and hugged the little girl still crying on the ground. My father now had his gun pointed at me. I laughed on the inside at the irony. He was trying to protect me, from me.

"Are you with her?" He asked.

"Nope. I hate her just as much as you right now." I smirked. The finger on the trigger twitched.

"I doubt it."

I shrugged. "Do whatever you want. But you'll regret it if you shot me and her."

He cocked his head to the side.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm her parole officer. She's off her meds right now. He's just having one of her episodes. If you'll let me, I'll escort her away from here." I silently prayed he would fall for it.

"Let me see some ID," he demanded. Damn it all.

I faked looking for my badge. When I turned back to him, his menacing eyes stared me down. If I weren't his daughter, I would have shaken in fear. I probably should have since I was no daughter to him then.

"Uhhhh-"

"It's right here, Lexi." Samantha handed me to psychic paper. She must have stolen it off the Doctor.

I thrust it towards my father and he wearily read it. He gave a slight shake of head. I movement I had seen countless times before and knew we were in the clear.

I sighed in relief. Truthfully, if she hadn't pulled out the psychic paper, I would have told them everything. I carefully gathered up Samantha. She leaned against my shoulder to support herself. We walked several meters away before turning to check that they weren't watching anymore. Samantha clicked onto her wrist, I'm guessing, time machine, and we vanished.

We landed on solid ground inside. I could feel the cool A.C on my skin, a welcome change from the humidity of the outside world.

"It looks like you have failed me, Green," said a low booming voice.

A man was siting elegantly on a thrown made of gold and priceless jewels. His presence was that of an old school mobster, minus the green skin.

"No, my Lord. I just need more time-"pleaded Samantha.

The mobster cut her off. "More time?" He scoffed. "You have brought her here with you. She and The Doctor have foiled you. I do not see a TARDIS here, do you? That is what you promised me when you spoke of this ridiculous plan. I gave you all the resources and time needed. Your time has run out."

Samantha laid pitifully on the floor. The gunshot wound didn't seem to affect her anymore. Defeat set on her face.

The mobster set his gaze on me.

"The contract between Green and I is now void. I will not allow anyone to harm you here Alexandria was it? I weakly nodded. "Call our Doctor. Explain to him that I did nothing to you. I do not need the wrath of a Time Lord." He sighed heavily falling back into his throne.

I pulled out my phone and called the TARDIS. 30 minutes later the TARDIS appeared and I sprang up from the chair seated next to the mobster. His eyes twinkled from seeing the blue box.

"Andy! Andy. Sorry I'm late. I popped off to get you a snow cone. Thought you could need one after, ya know." The Doctor handed me the snow cone while I rolled my eyes at his silly behavior. The mobster, whose name I learned was Lord L. Lohr, and The Doctor shook hands.

"The Lord was just explaining to me the deal he had made with Samantha."

"You mean Samara." The Doctor asked.

"What?"

"Yeah, turns out Samantha isn't her real name. It's Samara Gretchen. She was born in Stonecage, a high security prison, to criminal parents. While digging through her files I found that she, at first, was nothing like them at all. Great student, nice job, even fiancé. But it all went down downhill six years ago.

The Doctor gave Samantha, Samara, a remorseful look.

"We're the reason she's the way she is Andy."

"We didn't do anything to her, Doctor."

"No yet," he replied quietly.

Samara was silently crying as the Lord's guards cuffed her. A surge of sympathy rushed through as she was dragged along the floor. Our future selves were assholes.

"Here Doctor," spoke up Lord Lohr. He placed Samara's time machine wristwatch thing, which a later learned was called a vortex manipulator, in The Doctor's palm. He said thanks then chucked it at me.

"Hate those things. Rubby way of traveling. You can have it."

Back on the TARDIS, The Doctor tried to figure out a nickname for me but I tuned him out. The snow cone melted down my hand as I stared at the TARDIS monitor, Samara's face, staring back.

* * *

><p>Thank you for everyone who read this story! Also guest reviewer not in this story but in the sequel I planned yes they will.<p> 


End file.
